The City Boy
by Little Cute Girl
Summary: When Natsume Hyuuga offers Koko Yome to replace him in his date with Sumire Shoda, Koko has no idea in what mess he will bring himself into.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Gakuen Alice and the story's characters.

oOo

**The City Boy**

oOo

_I don't wanna be that city boy,  
>Running timeless streets again<br>I don't wanna be that city boy,  
>Stumbling down the streets, my friend.<em>

oOo

**Chapter One**

It was late morning for me. I was running down the street and listening to my Ipod when in front of me stopped a car. One of the car's windows rolled down and I saw a familiar face.

"What do you need, Natsume?" I asked Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend. He was one of my best friends. I had two of them. The first one was Ruka.

"Just wanted to ask you what you're going to do at this night." He smirked and I knew that he had already made a crazy Friday's night's party ideas.

"I'm not going to drink with you, forget it, loser." I turned around and continued running. The car followed me until I reached my house's front door. Natsume opened the driver's door and ran beside me.

"Please, Koko, just today. I promise I won't let you get shit drunk and pass out in the club and leave you."

"Dude, you promised the same last time." I told him as I jumped up the front steps.

"You're a pussy, Koko." I could feel the smirk on his lips.

"I don't like waking up in a club alone, knowing that your mates have left you because they had gotten girls."

"You start to remind me of Ruka."

"Comparing to you, Ruka is a better friend in any way. Sometimes I wonder why girls like you more."

"Maybe they are stupid?" Natsume smirked and followed me inside my house.

"I'm not a woman, Natsume. Nether are you. It won't change, no matter how many girls you get in your bed." I told him and turned around to face him.

He shrugged and asked for the last time, "You're going with us to the party?"

"No," I answered, pushing him out the door.

"There will be hot chicks."

"They always look at you, dude." I told him and rolled my eyes. Girls were weird, chasing after guys who will never love them and shit.

"Okay," Natsume said and put his hand in his jeans pocket to pull out a yellow paper card.

"What's that?" I asked him as he put that thing in front of my face.

"Since you won't come to the party, you will spend this day alone, watching some retarded movies or surfing the net. Koko, I can't let that happen. That's why be a good man and do your best friend a favor. I promised one chick to have a date with her today. Can you replace me?"

"Are you out of your mind, Natsume?" I asked him and took the ticket to check out where he was going with the girl. A theater. It's such a boring place for a first date.

"Her name is Sumire. She has black hair, green eyes and curly hair. She will be waiting for you at the entrance. Don't be late or she will think I turned her down. And tell her that I had some serious stuff to do. I told her that I was some foreign country's rock star." He laughed out loud and jumped down the front steps.

"Why aren't you going?"

"I heard rumors that Mikan will be at the club tonight." Natsume turned around and clapped his palms together. "Wish me luck, bro, even my palms are sweaty."

"Okay, dude." I laughed and waved. Mikan Sakura was Natsume's ex-girlfriend. She was his first love. The one you can't forget all your life. That's what Aoi, Natsume's sister told me when we last time saw Mikan. It was last summer, at the beach. That's why I forgave him and accepted the date request. It was never polite to turn down a girl.

As I walked closer to the theater's entrance, my heart beat faster. When I spotted a girl with dark and curly hair, I was pushed aside by somebody. This somebody turned out to be Hotaru Imai, my best friend's girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here, Koko?" She asked in breathless voice.

"Why aren't you with Ruka?" I asked Hotaru. She glared at me and I stopped grinning. Fridays were usually the bro nights when only guys had fun at the clubs. Girls were going to other public places.

"I have a date." I answered to her question and turned my head to search for Sumire. She was standing in front of the entrance and texting somebody. "Now I have to go, bye."

"I will find out who's her, Koko. You can't keep any secrets from me." Hotaru mumbled and I only laughed. I walked closer to Sumire and touched her shoulder. She almost jumped and turned around.

"Gosh, you almost killed me." She exclaimed and laughed. Then, she opened her eyes to look at me and her smile died. "You're not Natsume."

"Koko Yome at your service, milady." I gave her my best foolish grin.

oOo

**A/N – **This story's main character is Koko. I decided to try out writing from a boy's point of view. I hope I didn't make him sound too girl-ish.

The beginning quote is taken from song City Boy, artist is Donkeyboy.

**~LCG **


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

**Chapter Two**

oOo

Slowly I began to understand why Natsume didn't want to go to a date with Sumire Shoda.

She was _bloody nuts_.

She couldn't stop talking about some stupid boy band, fashion and the models she saw in the newest _Vogue_ magazine.

"And then, I was like, no, she can't be that fucking thin. I mean, she had size zero. Can you freaking believe it? It's like she's two sticks connected together." Sumire told me as we took our seats in the theater's main hall where the show was about to start.

"Really?" I asked her, trying to sound interested. All I wanted was to have a free Friday evening, was it too much to ask?

"Yes, and, like, I really want to have their body, I have been trying out a lot of diets but they never work for me. Maybe I should look after the things I eat. I usually forgot that sugar and sweets aren't that good for your body. I mean, I can't resist them, they are calling for me when I'm in the shop."

I rolled my eyes and thought how much free space is there in this chick's head. She sounded nuts for nineteen year old girl.

"Have you ever thought if we are the only species alive in the universe?" Sumire asked me but I didn't get the chance to answer because somebody called her.

She had one of One Direction's songs as her phone's ring tone. I felt ashamed when some people in front of us turned around to take a look at us.

"Heyo, sweet cheeks, what do you want?" She yelled in the phone, ignoring my soft tugs on her shirts sleeve to pipe the fuck down.

"Oh, noes, I'm at theater with a guy. Yes, a guy you don't know, silly." She laughed and softly punched my shoulder.

"Can you tell your girlfriend to shut up?" A girl, who sat beside me, asked as she gave me a death glare.

I nodded and turned toward Sumire to tug on her arm stronger. She yelped, drew the phone away from her face and turned her head to give me a confused look.

"Can you talk softer?" I asked her, hoping she'll understand that she really needs to shut up for good.

"Sorry, it's my best friend forever; I can't talk with her _softly_." She made a face and drew the phone back to her to continue her chat.

I drew my mobile phone out from my jeans pocket and wrote a text message to Natsume Hyuuga.

_U R GOING 2 FUCKING PAY 4 MY FUCKED UP NERVES_

oOo

After the show, we went to closest club.

I didn't really want it but Sumire was the one who nagged me to come with her since the show was boring and she couldn't let the first date be a failure.

I didn't want to tell her that the date had already failed in many ways.

"We need to get to the club to get the groove on." She laughed at her little joke and I rolled my eyes at her when she wasn't looking at me.

"Have you had any girlfriends, Koko?" she asked me as we were walking toward the club.

"Yes, you could say that I had two. One was my high school sweetheart and the other was just a friend with benefits."

"Ooh," she made a sound that was inhuman. "I haven't had a boyfriend, yet."

The 'yet' part in her speech was unnecessary since I had already decided that there would be no second dates with her.

"Cool," I tried to smile and sound interested. It wasn't like I didn't like the idea of dating a prude. The idea of saving yourself for the only one sounded very posh but it wasn't my thing.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" She asked as she spun around and took few quick steps toward me. I didn't have the chance to answer as she pushed me against the wall and drew her face really close to mine.

"Koko, I really want to kiss you. Is it okay if I do that?" she asked, sounding breathless.

I opened my mouth to scream for help but she took it the wrong way and leaned closer to me. Before she could actually lock lips with mine, I pushed her away. She looked at me, being dumbfounded.

"I don't really like making out in the public." I lied, faking a laugh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She stepped back and smiled at me with the nicest smile I have seen today.

"It's okay, maybe inside-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence because suddenly Sumire grabbed my hand and dragged me with her down the street to the club we were aiming for.

"We have no time to waste, Koko." She called and we made our way down the street. We passed few couples who looked at us strangely. I just hoped that nobody recognized me as we ran into the club. The bouncer didn't even check our ID cards. Maybe there was something about Sumire Shoda that made him scared from the way she yelled at him to step away for the Queen and her King or maybe he just knew from the first look he took at her, that she was a trouble.

When we found an empty table, she made me sit at it.

"I'll be back soon, sugar lump." She winked at me and disappeared in the crowd that was on the dance floor, leaving me completely alone.

I took out my phone to send another text message to Natsume.

As I looked at my phone's screen, I noticed that I had one unchecked message. It was from Natsume.

_Bud, I'm sorry._

I answered him with one harsh word and threw my phone back in my jacket's pocket.

I should have known better. Natsume was trouble but his girlfriends always turned out to be lost in their heads, expect for Mikan Sakura who was such a sweetie. I wonder what she had found in Natsume when she was dating him.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Sumire came back. She slammed her fists on the table and I almost lost my balance on the stool.

"Silly Koko can't handle a girl like me?" she laughed in my face and I only grinned, trying to hide the deep blush on my cheeks.

"You're a fierce for a boy like me." I told her as she took my hand and pulled me down the stool.

"Come, dance with me." She whispered in my ear and dragged me toward the dance floor.

I didn't like to look whipped by my date but I was too afraid to talk back.

As she started to spin me around, I found myself actually enjoying the night.

Sumire Shoda was a great dancer and I had to admit that the other guy attention we received made me feel proud about my date.

When the song on the dance floor changed to a slow one, she grabbed my hand and pushed herself against my body.

"I love this song." She whispered in my ear and closed her eyes and melted with the song.

_It doesn´t matter if the stars forget us_

_It doesn´t matter if the world don´t know our names_

_It doesn´t matter if they talk about us_

_It doesn´t matter cause we are in, we are in love_

I lost myself in the sound of the calm music and the sweet perfume of Sumire Shoda.

oOo

**A/N **– Thank you so much for reading.

**~LCG**


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

**Chapter Three**

oOo

The next time I saw Natsume Hyuuga, I had a smug smile on my lips.

He raised his left eyebrow, as if asking why I had such a jolly mood.

The answer was simple.

I had found the right girl for me.

Her name is Sumire Shoda.

She is two years younger than me.

She loves to speak loud and she loves to hear her voice.

Her favorite flowers are daisies.

She loves to whisper sweet nothings in my ears.

She is loud and she shines in the dark like a little firefly.

The reason I like her is because she can be real when the other are faking their real personalities.

She is brave and I like her for it.

She has obsession with losing weight and she doesn't let me go to McDonald's as much as I would like.

She has obsession with a boy band named One Direction. I know all members names, which is embarrassing. Sometimes I wish she let me rip down One Direction wallpapers from her walls.

But all of it is what makes her perfect in my eyes.

Sure, at first I didn't understand her but it took me a day to realize that she was the one I was looking for.

So, the first thing I told Natsume, when I saw him just after my first date was – "Thanks, man."

He didn't understand why I was thanking him and I didn't explain him at all. I just stared at him with a smirk as he told me about his problems with Mikan.

Nothing had really changed between him and Mikan and boy, was he mad about it.

I told him to keep strong when we separated and I went after my date for a night out.

As I was waiting her outside, I looked at the sky which was shining brightly and smiled at them.

I remembered how once Sumire asked me if I have ever realized how brightly stars shine for me.

There was something about this girl that made me wonder why no one before me ever noticed how special she was.

Because she was beautiful. So, so beautiful. It made me feel scared of her but I was brave enough to face her.

"Hello, earth calls for Koko! Where are you, sweet cheeks?" I hear her whisper and I smile at her.

Yes, she is the one for me.

oOo

**The End**

oOo

**A/N **– I hope you enjoyed this story.

**~LCG**


End file.
